Naughty Kiss: SasuNaru
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: err... ini tidak spenuhnya sama dengan yang ada di drama itu, jadi jangan terlalu berharap.."Orang idiot sepertimu sangat tidak berguna sekolah, hanya menghabiskan uang orang tua." Warn: BL, Incest, gaje, dan ancur!


**Chara and Mind Idea Not Mine!**

**Sudah ada versi lain? i dont care!**

**Terserah apa yang kau pikir, tapi aku bukan plagiator karena aku sudah katakan ini bukan ideku sepenuhnya. Sekali lagi, BUKAN IDEKU SEPENUHNYA!**

**.**

**.**

**.:: Naughty Kiss ::.**

**.**

**.**

**Lets see the difference... **

Lapangan belakang SMA Konoha High School nampak ramai dan di penuhi murid-murid. mereka semua nampak berapi-api dan penuh semangat masa muda. Salah satunya adalah murid beralis tebal dengan rambut klimis yang tengah berlari menggiring bola ke gawang itu.

Pemuda dengan seragam olah raga paling ketat itu terlihat meliuk-liuk menghindari lawannya. Ia berhenti di depan gawang dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang.

Ah, tapi bukan dia tokoh utamanya, jadi abaikan saja pemuda dengan senyum iklan pasta gigi itu.

Lalu di mana tokoh utama kita yang tak kalah bersemangat dan yang pasti jauh labih manis itu? pertanyaan bagus. Pemuda kesayangan kita yang sering di juluki 'Berandalan sekolah penuh kejutan nomer satu' itu sekarang sedang ada di di ruang loker. Jadi kita pergi saja ke sana dan tinggalkan lapangan sepak bola yang penuh teriakan 'Goal! Goal! Goal!' ini.

_**Ngeekk...**_

Pintu ruang loker itu berdecit perlahan, pertanda daun pintunya di buka seseorang. Cahaya dari luar pun menerobos masuk ke ruangan yang agak gelap itu, dan berhubung seseorang yang membuka pintu itu masih berdiri di sana tubuhnya membentuk bayangan yang, Err... apa benar itu manusia? Kenapa bayangannya seperti ayam?

Hah, tentu saja dia Manusia, dan malah dia manusia tertampan, terpintar, terjenius, dan yang pasti bukan tersempurna dalam hal _attitute_. Sudah tahu? yap, dia lah, Uchiha Sasuke-sama yang menjadi _the most wanted _para Wanita, di benci para Pria, dan juga seme idola para uke –atau mungkin sebaliknya?

Cukup mengatakan pujian berlebihannya, karena dia juga bukan tokoh utama di sini. Eits, tapi jangan pergi dulu, sebab pemuda ini lah yang akan membawa kita ke sang tokoh utama.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan tak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya. Perlahan ia mendekat ke kursi panjang yang ada di tengah ruangan, di mana ada seorang yang kita nanti-nanti sedang tertidur pulas: Namikaze Naruto.

Ia berdiri menatap wajah lembab penuh keringat itu sambil menyeringai aneh. Dengan agak _slow but sure_ tangan putih porselinnya bergerak ke bibir Naruto, membelai bibir bawah itu perlahan lalu di buka dengan ibu jarinya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil yang ada di bawahnya untuk ia lumat.

Naruto yang masih menutup matanya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakkannya kecil. ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berusaha memeluk sosok yang ada di atasnya dengan sigap.

"Sasuke~"

_**BUK**_!

Tubuh itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan cukup mengenaskan dan sangat tidak elit. Empunya yang merasakan bibirnya telah mencium lantai dengan ganas langsung bangun dan mengerang ringan.

Eh, tadi mimpi yah? Waduh gawat, jangan-jangan dia tadi juga mengigau? Mata biru itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dengan waspada penuh. Berjaga-jaga kalau ada sosok lain selain dirinya di ruangan itu.

Fyuh... untungnya sejauh mata Naruto memandang tak ada seorang pun di sana. Dengan sedikit enggan si pirang pun berdiri dan melenggang keluar. Yah berhubung terbangun dengan tidak mengenakan jadi selera tidurnya ilang deh...

Ups.. tapi tadi Author bilang sejauh mata Naruto memandangkan, bukan sejauh mata Author. Author bisa lihat kok ada sosok lain di tempat itu, tepatnya di balik loker deretan ke dua dari sisi kanan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.:: Lorong Koridor KHS ::.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan keluar dari tempat loker dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Oh, bukan deh... dia sedang memijit kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. benar-benar sial, bangun secara tiba-tiba dan mencium lantai yang penuh debu. Padahal kan dia sedang bermimpi indah, tapi kenapa harus berakhir dengan mengenaskan begitu?

Hah... salahkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu pecundang, tak berani mengungkap perasaannya hingga hanya bisa bermimpi. Tapi, kau juga akan jadi dobe kalau berhadapan dengan pemuda bernama Uchiha si Mr. Perfect itu, apa lagi kalau kau seorang berandal sekolah yang selalu menjadi juara satu. Juara satu dalam membuat keonaran.

Yaeh, Namikaze Naruto merupakan berandal sekolah yang terkenal di KHS. Suka membolos, menjahili orang, melanggar tata tertib sekolah, dan tentu saja tidak begitu pintar. Hey, kau juga akan malas belajar kalau jadi seorang berandalkan?

_**SET**_

_**BUG!**_

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditarik seseorang dan badannya di dorong ke dinding dengan kasar. spontan ia pun memejamkan matanya karena kaget. Tapi, ini sepertinya bukan hal yang aneh, rasanya Naruto pernah mengalami hal ini. err... sering?

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan benar saja orang yang tak asing bagi sang Namikaze sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

Naruto memincingkan matanya menatap pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang sedang memerangkapnya dengan gaya sok keren itu. benar-benar memilih waktu yang salah untuk mengganggu Namikaze Naruto.

"Minggir Kyuu!" bentaknya kasar dengan menampik lengan pemuda yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Ia sedang tidak mood bercanda dengan orang satu ini tahu.

"Bibirmu kenapa?" tanya pemuda bernama lengkap Uzumaki Kyuubie itu.

Eh, bibir? Naruto yang bingung pun menyentuh bibirnya, tapi rasa sakit langsung menyerang membuatnya meringis. Belum sempat dirinya membuka mata tapi tiba-tiba tangannya diraih Kyuubie dan bibirnya di jilati dengan pelan.

"Ky-Kyuu... apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

Bukan, Naruto bukan sedang bergairah atau apa, tapi melainkan sedang menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari bibirnya. Apa, tadi waktu terjatuh bibirnya berdarah? Wah, gak seksi lagi dong~

Masih menjilati bibir itu, Kyuubie semakin mendekatkan badan keduanya dengan lututnya menekuk, menempel keselangkangan Naruto. Wah, mulai gak beres ini orang.

_**DAG**_!

Naruto yang mulai kesal itu pun langsung menendangkan kakinya ke atas, tepat ke daerah kejantanan Kyuubie, membuat empunya mengerang kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat indah.

"Sialan kau Naru-toh.." umpatnya masih menahan rasa sakit.

"Ne, bukankah rasanya enak sepupuku sayang..." ujar Naruto dengan wajah ekstra bete sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang sepupu.

Yap, Uzumaki Kyuubie memang sepupu Naruto. tepatnya, anak dari Kakaknya Ibunya Naruto. mengerti? Terserah lah kalau enggak.

**.**

**.**

**.:: Taman Depan KHS ::.**

**.**

**.**

Pohon-pohon yang berjajar rapi di taman itu nampak menggoyangkan dahannya karena tertiup angin. Hamparan rumput hijau di bawahnya pun nampak bergoyang. Benar-benar suasana taman yang sangat nyaman untuk tempat para siswa membaca buku atau sekedar tiduran. Dan memang itulah yang saat ini di pikirkan Suna Sasori, seorang murid kelas 2 B yang saat ini sedang memandang beberapa teman kelasnya yang melakukan hal serupa.

Pemuda berambut merah cerah itu berjalan mendekati teman-temannya dan mengambil duduk. Hah, sungguh membosankan memiliki teman macam mereka bertiga. Yang dua suka membaca buku dan yang satu suka tidur. Hem, mau tahu? mari kita absen siapa saja teman Sasori yang di maksudkan.

Yang pertama pemuda paling tampan dan jenius dengan style rambut ayam, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya saja kurang beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Sang Ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan, sedang sang Ayah meninggal karena kanker ganas sebulan bulan yang lalu. Saat ini Sasuke hidup bersama Kakak laki-lakinya saja, Uchiha Itachi. Ada pertanyaan? Oke, next!

Yang kedua pemuda berambut merah maroon, dengan gaya agak nyentrik tapi sangat pendiam. Namanya, Sabaku Gaara, seorang yang selalu dianggap sebagai saudara Sasori padahal bukan. Gaara tak kalah jeniusnya dengan Sasuke, dan juga tak kalah tampan. Yah, bisa di bilang mereka mirip dalam hal sifat, tapi Gaara sedikit lebih metroseksual. Soal keluarga, dia memiliki seorang ayah yang menjabat sebagai seorang Menteri, dan Memiliki dua saudara yang over protektif dan membuatmu akan tertawa bila mengetahui satu fakta tentang itu.

Dan yang terakhir dan terjenius di ataranya adalah Nara Shikamaru. Seorang anak dari keluarga biasa, berpenampilan biasa dan sikapnya juga tidak jauh dari manusia berotak biasa. Hanya saja rambutnya yang mirip nanas dan hobi tidurnya itu lah yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Um, intinya dia terlihat biasa namun menyimpan kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Hah... kenapa juga dulu Sasori memilih teman macam mereka? Walau pun toh dirinya bukan orang cerewet tapi kadang-kadang ia juga ingin mengobrol di saat membosankan seperti ini. ah, atau mungkin dia saja yang memulai.

"Eh, Sasuke, kenapa kau selalu menghilang di jam dan hari yang sama setiap minggunya?" tanya Sasori mulai mencari bahan pembicaraan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke masih sabil membalik halaman bukunya.

Cih, jawaban macam apa itu, tidak jelas sama sekali. Ah, lupakan, tanya mahluk bertato di sampingnya saja.

"Hei, Gaara, apa kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" tanya Sasori, masih berusaha membuat topik.

"Hm..." jawab Gaara sambil menggeleng pelan.

Apa-apaan dua orang ini? kenapa sama saja? Apa buku-buku mereka lebih semenarik itu hingga susah sekali untuk mengalihkan perhatian barang sejenak? Harusnya yang di bilang mirip Gaara itu Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang saat menyadari tinggal pemuda berkuncir itu yang belum ia tanya. Tapi, lupakan saja kalau mau bertanya sama itu orang. Jawabannya pasti tak jauh dari sekedar menguap, atau –

"Merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

Eh, emang Sasori udah melontarkan pertanyaan? Belumkan ya, jadi apa yang di komentari pemuda itu?

Shikamaru nampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu menatap Sasori dangen mata mengantuk. Dia itu jenius jadi tahu kalau si rambut apel ini hendak menanyakan sesuatu ke padanya.

"Cari orang lain untuk kau ajak mengobrol..." ujar Shikamaru sadis mencagah dirinya dilempari pertanyaan.

Poor Sasori... mending kau cari teman yang lain aja deh...

**.**

**.**

**.:: On the way ::.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiap kali merasa seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya melebihi batas yang ia tentukan. Ia mendongakkan kepala ke samping dengan gaya arogan, membuat orang bertampang bodoh di belakang sana nyengir gaje dan mengambil langkah mundur.

Orang yang Sasuke maksud tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, adik kelasnya yang berandalan dan terkenal ababil itu. kau tanya kenapa mereka pulang bersama? Hem, pasti kau ingat judul fic ini 'Naugthy Kiss' dan seperti 'Naughty Kiss' yang lain sang tokoh utama juga tinggal serumah dengan sang pujaan hati #abaikan!

Back to story. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah memastikan bocah pirang itu berjalan cukup jauh darinya. Ia tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa sang Uchiha-sama menumpang di rumah orang lain. bukannya Sasuke yang bersedia menumpang di rumah tuan Namikaze, tapi idiot Itachi itu yang menerima saja saat pria pirang yang merupakan kawan baik ayahnya itu memaksa mereka tinggal bersama.

Sial sungguh nasibnya saat tahu siapa anak dari sang Namikaze, lebih sial lagi saat ada seorang lain yang juga menumpang di rumah itu: Uzumaki Kyuubie. Bayangkan rumah itu sangat ramai sekarang, dan Sasuke tidak suka tinggal di tempat ramai.

"Kami pulang!" teriak Naruto yang ada di belakang Sasuke.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke, Naruto..." jawab Kushina, Ibu Naruto yang sedang meminum teh bersama idiot Itachi di taman bagian samping rumah.

Kushina adalah satu-satunya sosok yang agak di sukai Sasuke di sini. Bukan cinta, tapi agak suka, karena wanita itu benar-benar sosok ibu yang hangat, seperti mendiang ibunya dulu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke pendek sebelum berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya.

Dengan segera si raven berganti baju dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Hari ini hidupnya bisa cukup tenang karena si incest Kyuubie ada latihan sepak bola yang membuatnya tidak perlu naik pitam karena mereka pulang bersama.

Jujur Sasuke sedikit merasa beruntung karena ia bisa serumah dengan keluarga yang seakur ini. tapi tetap saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan statusnya yang menumpang. Mereka sebenarnya masih punya uang untuk sekedar hidup berdua sampai beberapa tahun, dan walau pun iya tidak cukup Sasuke dan Itachi bisa bekerja paruh waktu. Hanya saja tuan Namikaze itu nampaknya orang yang terlalu baik sampai tidak mau anak-anak kawannya hidup terlantar selepas peninggalan sang almarhum.

Tapi bukankah benar, bayangkan betapa mereka berdua kesulitan bila harus bekerja paruh waktu. Belum lagi membersihkan rumah dan memasak sendirian. Hah... sudahlah, berkeluh kesah juga tak ada gunanya, semua sudah terjadi, hadapi saja manusia-manusia setengah gila yang ada di rumah ini.

_**Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

Nah, itu pasti orang paling mengganggu yang ada di rumah ini yang mengetuk pintu. Berusaha mengabaikan Sasuke menutup matanya untuk tidur. Ia terlalu capek meladeni manusia satu itu.

"Sasuke..."

_**Tok... Tok... Tok...**_

Suara agak berbisik itu lagi-lagi diikuti suara ketukan pintu. Dan sudah jelas dari suaranya itu adalah milik mahluk pirang berkulit tan dengan kumis kucing lucu di pipinya.

"Masuk! " jawab Sasuke geram.

_**Ngeekk...**_

Pintu itu berdecit dan memunculkan sosok pemuda yang tengah nyengir gaje sambil memeluk buku di dadanya. Jangan tanyakan Sasuke, kau hanya akan berakhir dengan membentak mahluk berotak bebal itu kalau menanyakan keperluannya. Jadi abaikan.

"Apa kau sedang tidur?" tanya Naruto sok gak lihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Sang Uchiha hanya bergumam pelan menjawab pertanyaan itu. ini sudah sebulan ia tinggal di rumah Naruto, dan pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini selalu tanpa ragu meminta bantuannya mengerjakan PR. Tapi hari ini no bantuan, dia malas mengajari orang yang gak ada minat belajar itu.

"Hehehe... aku mau minta diajari PR matematika..." ujar Naruto yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa persetujuan.

"Keluar!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Naruto yang awalnya tersenyum itu langsung berjengit kaget. Apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa tiba-tiba membentak dirinya? Tidak tahu apa kalau Naruto itu punya penyakit lemah jantung? Um, lemah jantung kalau berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke doang sih.

"Se-sebentar saja kok Suke..." tandas Naruto takut-takut kalau akan di bentak lagi.

Pemuda putih itu membuka matanya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk ia gerak-gerakkan, memberi tanda agar pemuda itu keluar.

"Hanya satu soal saja..." ujar Naruto masih berharap pemuda itu membantunya.

Hah... kalau dirinya tidak membantu cowok pirang itu pasti akan terus mengganggunya. Akhirnya dengan tidak minat Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya dan menyahut buku yang Naruto pegang. Tak perlu waktu lama, hanya setengah menit Sasuke sudah dapat mengerjakan dua soal teratas itu dan langsung melemparkan buku tadi pada Naruto.

"Orang idiot sepertimu sangat tidak berguna sekolah, hanya menghabiskan uang orang tua." Ucap Sasuke sambil merebahakn badannya lagi.

Naruto yang semula hendak memungut bukunya langsung membeku mendengar kalimat yang terlampau kasar itu. dirinya memang berandal sekolah dan tidak perna bisa mengerjakan tugas sendiri, tapi ia tidak pernah sedikit pun merasa mengusili Sasuke. Kenapa pemuda itu bisa berkata hal demikian tanpa berperasaan?

Lantaran dirinya selalu meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas? Tapi awalnya dia meminta bantuan karena Sasuke sendiri yang pernah mengejakan PRnya tempo hari tanpa ia minta.

"Aku memang tidak sejenius dirimu yang tanpa belajarpun bisa menjadi juara satu, tapi bukankah perkataanmu itu terlalu kasar untuk seorang yang berpendidikan?" jawab Naruto dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar suara itu tidak melengking dengan frekuensi tinggi. Ia lalu membuka matanya dan melihat raut wajah tan yang berubah muram itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan. Dan akui saja, kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa kalau tidak ada yang membantumu." Tambah Sasuke makin kasar.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap geram pemuda itu. ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya saat ini juga, tapi ia tahan. Tidak, dia tak akan memukul pemuda ini, batinnya melarang hal itu. namun bagaimanapun Sasuke itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa bantuan orang lain! bahkan mengalahkanmu Uchiha!" teriak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Buktikan?" tantang Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua saling deathglare sampai nampak aliran petir yang menyambung. Tapi Naruto segera mengakhiri perseteruan tersebut dan kelaur. Dia tahu dia tidak akan menang kalau mau main pelotot-pelototan dengan manusia bermata setan itu, selain lama-lama ngeri dia juga agak err... terpesona sih.

Ups bukunya? Naruto yang sudah keluar kamar itu kembali lagi. dengan berpura-pura tak perduli tatapan tajam itu masih mengarah padanya ia mengambil buku tadi dan langsung keluar lagi untuk berlari ke kamarnya.

"Huwa~ kenapa aku menantang Sasuke~"

**.**

**.**

**.:: Rumah Namikaze ::.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto memakan makanannya dengan lahap seolah ia baru saja tersesat di pulau tanpa makanan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sepotong lagi paha ayam untuk ia gigit dengan liar. Orang-orang yang ada di sana hanya memandang aneh hal terbut dengan agak cengoh. Oke, yang memandang aneh hanya Kushina, Minato, dan Kyuubie, sedang Itachi hanya tersenyum lalu Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan muka bosan.

Kau tahu Naruto anti makan ayam karena saat kecil ayam peliharaannya mati di makan anjing tetangga. Tapi kenapa sekarang ini dirinya makan ayam bak srigala? Ingin Kushina menanyakan apa anaknya ini sakit atau apa, tapi melihat anaknya itu sepertinya sangat lapar jadi dia tidak menanyakannya.

"Aku selesai!" ujarnya seperti orang membentak dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Puas sudah Naruto makan tadi dengan membayangkan paha ayam itu adalah paha manusia bebek di depannya. Ini sangat keterlaluan! Kenapa ia bisa dihina orang yang menumpang di rumahnya dengan kata-kata tak berguna? Ingin sekali dia mengadu pada sang ibu lalu meminta orang itu diusir. Ah, tapi itu kekanakan, dan juga mustahil orang tuanya mengusir si Uchiha bebek itu keluar rumah.

Naruto yang saat ini sudah ada di kamar duduk di meja belajarnya sambil membuka-buka buku. Ia bertekan akan belajar dan membuktikan pada manusia sok itu kalau dirinya juga bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sendiri.

Grr... tapi nampaknya angka-angka di hadapannya sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama. Kenapa? Padahal itu hanya angka kecil dengan dua suku kata saja, tapi rasanya begitu tak dapat di mengerti.

Oke, gurunya selalu bilang untuk mengerjakan dahulu yang mudah, berarti itu juga bisa diterapkan dalam belajar. Jadi belajar dulu yang mudah, um Bahasa misalnya?

Naruto pun mengangguk-ngangguk dan mulai mengambil buku bahasa di rak dan membacanya, tapi ini apaan sih? Kenapa juga bahasanya membingungkan begini?

Hah... harus ia akui belajar bukan keahliannya. Tapi apakah ia harus diam saja di hina unggas jadi-jadian itu?

_**Tring~**_

Aha, Naruto tahu, kalau ia diperolok karena tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas dirinya juga bisa memperolok pria dengan kulit cantik itu balik dengan hal yang tidak ia kuasai. Tapi apa yang Sasuke tidak kuasai? Basket? Ah, bukankah Sasuke dulu pernah ingin di rekrut tim basket. Apa mungkin berkelahi? Rasanya kalau berkelahi Naruto juga tak akan kalah sama siapa pun.

Oh tidak Sasuke itu perfect, bagaimana dia mengalahkannya coba? Um... bukankah ada istilah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, jadi pasti Sasuke punya kelemahan. Oke, kenali dulu lawan, dan cara paling mudah mengenali lawan adalah mendekati orang terdekat lawan.

"Kak Itachi!" teriak Naruto sumringah.

Tunggu dulu, tapi kan Sasuke sekamar dengan Itachi kalau dia meminta bantuan begitu saja, si unggas jadi-jadian itu akan mengetahui tindakannya dan pasti dia akan mengambil antisipasi. Um, ia harus mencari waktu yang lain, atau setidaknya mencari orang cadangan kalau-kalau Itachi tidak bisa dimintai bantuan.

Ah, iya benar. Dan bukankah barusan adalah analisa seorang yang jenius. Haha... Naruto itu sebenarnya pintar, Cuma dia tidak bisa terikat dengan materi yang berjudul pelajaran.

Oke, sudah Naruto putuskan ia akan melawan unggas jadi-jadian itu. dan dia juga sudah mendapat siapa-siapa saja yang akan ia rekrut untuk dijadikan sumber info. Ah jangan lupa untuk mencari guru pembimbing belajarnya. Ya, ya… dengan begitu dia pasti akan jadi juara satu. Juara satu umum sebagai murid terpintar.

"Yosh! Sejarahmu berakhir Uchiha... hahahaha..."

_**Bersambung...**_

Hehe... gak sama kah? Maaf, aku gak bisa buat versi samanya. Selain lupa detail ceritanya aku juga mau buat yang agak sedikit beda.

Heh, tapi maaf kalau ini mengecewakan… Um, ada yang mau review?

Thanks... bye, ;)

_By: 31 Sherry's_


End file.
